I will get you
by Lady Merlin
Summary: George drabble. Not a oneshot. It's drabble with a plot! gasp R&R for George fans! not much Jon bashing, but heyy... K for certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This was something I made up in science… Dedicated to fellow George lovers… NOT for Jon lovers :D I don't own anyone.

George looked at Alanna smiling at Jon. He hated the way she loved him. He hated the way she didn't get that his love for her was the 'forever kind' as she so bluntly put it. He looked at her beautiful copper curls tumbling over her shoulders. Her awesome purple eyes. Her fiery temper. Her beautiful soul. He hated her, but loved her with every fiber of his being. She caused him so much pain. Her heart ripped when ever he saw her holding hands with Jon. Even if she insisted that she didn't love him, he knew, she did, at least for now. He would change that. He would. He couldn't bear it. He would tell her that he loved her, and make her believe it. And even if she didn't love him back, she would at least know. He wasn't going to force her into anything.

How was that? This is NOT a one shot. Repeat NOT. :D review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know, it's been a while, but I guess if I write a longer chappie, you'll forgive me and give me loads of reviews! (hinthint)

Thanks to Megster, Pink Squishy Llama, Music nerd, LandUnderWave, SergeantLover91 and pinky for their heartening reviews!

"Alanna!" George yelled, "hey 'Lanna!" Alanna turned around to face George. She grinned at seeing him.

"Long time no see George." She said.

"yeah. I've heard you've been busy…" he raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "so you're still with Jon?"

"yepp. Is the news that big?" she asked, oblivious to the pain in his eyes.

"no. just I know." He said softly and sadly. Now she noticed.

"Goerge, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing lass." He said and walked away. Alanna had seen the lone tear run down his cheek. (A/N: AW, SO SWEET!)

Well, how was that? Longer then the last one anyway…


	3. Chapter 3

Well, a double update:D enjoy! If you still think I own them, you must belong to the incredibly dense region who are dense. That really didn't make sense did it?

Thanks to Melimoo, so far anyway.

Alanna ran after George. "George, talk to me. I know, something's wrong. What?"

"no Alanna. I'll spoil your happiness."

"huh?"

"just—no."

"George you are telling me."

"no Alanna."

"yes."

"no."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" (A/N: ok this is really lame…)

"YES. You are, because I will do all I can to help you because I care for you, you insane touched in the head man."

George stopped at the words care. He said, "goodbye to our friendship and don't say I didn't warn you." And bent down to place his lips on hers. They met in a passionate embrace shock traveling between bodies. He broke off, leaving her stumped. He sent one shot of regret at her and stalked off. Alanna was frozen…

Well… comments? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, don't kill me, another update. :D. wait, why would you want to kill me? Hmmm, I wonder… goes backstage, finds Numy-poo tied up hidden away. Snickers evilly then crescendos into full time evil laugh. Numy-bear looks scared. Me, hides him away from rabid fan girls. MWAHAHHAHA! HE'S ALL MINE TO TORTURE!(pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokePOKE!) Oh sorry. Hehe.

Alanna was stumped. She had noooooooooooooooooo idea. She had no idea what to do now. She turned around to go home and think about it.

At home, she sat there, wondering. George had loved her even before Jon knew. She knew that. But not in _that_ way. She wondered. He had always treated her like his best friend, and never forgotten that she was girl. Jon normally treated her like a guy, except in bed, where he treated her like a flower. George was her best friend, now that she thought of it. He was so sweet, so caring, so gentle, yet mysterious. He was so formidable and loyal. He would do anything for his friends. She wondered if she loved him. Then she remembered his kiss. It had been enchanting. Magical, it had captured her in a way she had never known. She felt things that she hadn't know existed. Maybe that was love. True friendship and magic. Who knew?

Well, cool? Was it? REVIEW!


End file.
